call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sten
Die Sten Mark II ist eine Maschinenpistole aus Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, Call of Duty: World at War (DS), Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, Call of Duty: Black Ops und Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Call of Duty und Call of Duty: United Offensive Kampagne Die Sten ist die Maschinenpistole der Briten. Sie ist im Nahkampf sehr stark und etwas mächtiger als die thumb|Die Sten in Call of Dutyanderen Maschinenpistolen, jedoch seltener zu finden. Sie ist deutlich seltener als die deutsche MP40 und beide haben in etwa die gleichen Statistiken. In United Offensive startet der Spieler in den britischen Missionen auf Sizilien mit einer schallgedämpften Sten. Die Sten mit Schalldämpfer sieht anders aus als die normale Version, denn sie ist detaillierter, hat ein größeres Magazin und man kann teilweise in den dünnen Lauf aus Metall blicken. Multiplayer Die Sten wird im Multiplayer von den Briten benutzt. Sie ist nicht so präzise wie die deutsche MP40, weswegen man sie am besten im Nahkampf benutzt, wo die Feuerrate und der hohe Schaden diesen Nachteil wieder ausgleichen. Call of Duty: Finest Hour Die Sten ist eine akzeptable Waffe und liegt vom Schaden her etwa gleich mit der MP40, doch Munition dafür thumb|Die Sten in Finest Hourist selten. Der Rückstoß ist kontrollierbar, weshalb man sie einfach benutzen kann. Call of Duty 2 Kampagne Wieder ist die Sten die Maschinenpistole der Briten. Im Nahkampf richtet sie hohen Schaden an und kann mit zwei Schüssen töten. Die Präzision ist wegen dem niedrigen Rückstoß und der Feuerrate gut, doch in entfernteren Reichweiten verliert sie ihren Schaden größtenteils, wodurch die Effektivität verringert wird. Man findet die Sten nicht bis zu den Missionen in Caen, danach fungiert sie als Starterwaffe in jeder Mission. Multiplayer Die Sten wird ausschließlich vom britischen Team benutzt. Man tötet im Nahkampf mit drei Kugeln, im thumb|Die Sten in Call of Duty 2Fernkampf jedoch erst mit 10. Der geringe Rückstoß und die niedrige Feuerrate lassen die Waffe gut kontrollierbar wirken, mit Spezialitäten im Nahkampf und mit Abstrichen auch aus der mittleren Distanz. Verglichen mit der Thompson besitzt die Sten mehr Munition und ist etwas genauer. Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3 funktioniert die Sten fast genau wie in den früheren Spielen, doch sie wird anders gehalten thumb|Die Sten in Call of Duty 3und scheint auch schwächer zu sein. Sie besitzt geringen Rückstoß und Kimme und Korn sind sehr übersichtlich, um den Spieler beim Schießen im Fernkampf zu unterstützen. Da in der Kampagne viele Verbündete mit der Waffe spielen, ist die Munition zuerst reichlich vorhanden, doch in späteren Missionen sinken die Vorräte rapide ab. Daher sollte man sie am besten gegen die MP40 eintauschen, die man viel häufiger findet. Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Die Sten wird sowohl von britischen als auch kanadischen Streitkräften verwendet. Wenn man die Schwierigkeitsstufe auf "Überleben" einstellt, wird sie durch die Bren ersetzt. Call of Duty: World at War Die Sten sollte ursprünglich in World at War erscheinen, wurde jedoch wie die komplette britische Kampagne thumb|Die Sten in World at Warvorher aus dem Spiel entfernt. In den Spieldateien sind nur noch einige Icons und ein Bild übrig geblieben. In der Kampagne sollte die Waffe sowohl mit Schalldämpfer als auch ohne erscheinen. Das Modell wurde in Call of Duty: Black Ops wiederverwendet. Anders wie bei den meisten Waffen war der einzige Unterschied zwischen der Version mit Schalldämpfer und der Version ohne Schalldämpfer die Feuerrate. Die Waffe ohne Schalldämpfer schießt alle 0.1 Sekunden, die ohne alle 0.109 Sekunden. Call of Duty: World at War (DS) Die Sten ist eine von fünf Maschinenpistolen, die im Spiel erscheinen. Sie macht ziemlich wenig Schaden, thumb|Die Sten auf dem DSaber dafür ist auch die Feuerrate extrem hoch. Es handelt sich um die Maschinenpistole der Briten. In der Kampagne behalten die meisten Spieler die Sten und heben nicht die MP40 auf, weil die Sten eine höhere Feuerrate hat und höheren Schaden macht. In den späteren Missionen wird sie jedoch häufig gegen die STG-44 eingetauscht, weil diese mehr Schaden macht und präziser ist. Im Multiplayer ist die Sten nur für die Briten verfügbar, genau wie die Lanchester Submachine Gun, jedoch wird die Sten wegen der höheren Feuerrate und der genaueren Präzision meistens bevorzugt. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Die Sten ist in der Kampagne wieder die Maschinenpistole der Briten und funktioniert fast genau wie in den thumb|Die Sten in Final Frontsfrüheren Spielen. Sie ist eine von zwei britischen Waffen, die andere ist die Lee-Enfield. Sie hat genauso viel Munition und Schaden wie die MP40 und man kann sie von gefallenen Verbündeten aufheben. Daher ist es eine Frage der persönlichen Vorliebe, welche Waffe man benutzt; Munition ist für beide genug da. Call of Duty: Black Ops Die Sten ist in Black Ops nur in der Mission Projekt Nova erhältlich. Man kann sie von den britischen thumb|Die Sten in Black OpsEinheiten aufheben, die das Schiff überfallen, auf dem Nova-6 gelagert wird. Sie hat 32 Kugeln im Magazin, eine hohe Feuerrate und durchschnittlichen Rückstoß. Da man sie, wie auch früher schon, am Magazin festhält, visiert man immer automatisch etwas nach links. Sie ist fast wie die Typ 100 und besitzt sogar die gleichen Animationen, abgesehen von dem unübersichtlicheren Visier und dem höheren Rückstoß. Call of Duty: Black Ops III In Call of Duty: Black Ops III taucht die Sten (hier Bootlegger genannt) als Wandwaffe auf der Uberlebenskampfkarte Shadows of Evil im Zug auf und kostet 2000 Punkte. Ihre gepunchte Version heißt dann Ein Sten, was eine Kombination aus dem Physiker Albert Einstein und der Sten ist. Infos Allgemein *Da der Spieler die Sten am Magazin festhält, zielt man immer ein bisschen gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Die einzigen Ausnahmen bilden Final Fronts, Call of Duty 3 und Finest Hour. United Offensive *Wenn man während dem Intro in der ersten Mission in Sizilien vom Boot wegschaut, kann man sehen, dass das Magazin der Sten von Major Ingram 90° nach unten gedreht ist. Call of Duty 2 *Benutzt man einen breiten Bildschirm, kann man sehen, dass der Charakter beim Nachladen das leere Magazin herausholt und sofort wieder reinsteckt anstatt ein neues zu benutzen. Call of Duty 3 *Die Informationen im Spiel behaupten, dass man die Munition der Sten mit der der MP40 auffüllen kann. Das ist jedoch falsch, denn im Spiel funktioniert das nicht. *Im Bonusmaterial sieht man das Magazin auf der rechten Seite, nicht wie im Spiel auf der linken Seite. *In der Kampagne bekommt jeder Charakter, der eine Sten benutzt, den Titel "Hilfsschütze". Black Ops *Die Sten ist eine der wenigen Waffen in Projekt Nova, die nicht mit Eis überzogen ist. *Sie hat das gleiche Feuergeräusch wie die Kiparis, nur deutlich langsamer abgespielt. *Die britischen Einheiten halten die Sten, als hätte sie einen Pistolengriff und nicht das Magazin an der Seite. Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Britische Waffen Kategorie:Maschinenpistolen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: World at War